Eternal Unrequited Love
by AngelicalMistique
Summary: "Forever he will live in my heart, forever I will regret not telling him, forever is never too late, forever he will be my reason for living…" Death will be the end of all of us, but it is how we die that becomes the story.


Eternal Unrequited Love

**Warning:** Story contains sadness

**x-x-x-x-x**

It is strange how easily we regret things and how it is always too late to do a thing about that. We all have things that we wish to change, but that is impossible. There is no power that we can be granted to do this. There is no magic strong enough to change the past. I understand that we must learn and move on. I understand… but I can't seem to accept what happened.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Maybe it was because I was always in the shadows that he did not notice me. I was never anybody famous or special. I was just another shadow in Domino. I never did anything bad, but nor did I do anything good. My life was worthless until I found him and hi

He had the most beautiful hair: spiked black hair with a slight magenta sheen and his beautiful blond pointy fringe. His sparkling eyes always made me melt stumble and stutter when I saw them. Maybe the thing that I liked most about him was his attitude: he is so shy and innocent. He always had good intentions and always stood up for those that he cared about and my whole life long I wished that I could be one of the people that he cared about.

I have secretly been in love with him for a few years but except for the occasional greet he never spoken to me. I was just a shadow forever stalking him, forever wishing that something would happen to bring us closer and something did…

Today I stand here afraid to look back on what happened, afraid to regret, afraid to get every detail correct… I think my heart will never be able to heal…

I am haunted by the sight of him pressed against a wall with his feet hanging in the air. The look in his swollen eyes, his bloodstained face, all the holes in his dust covered torn clothes and of course the worst was the color of his face as it changed to a darker red due to being suffocated.

I knew I was no match for the guy, I knew that I could offer him no help, I knew that I was too cowardly to help him… but even I could not stand around ant watch. I ran towards the guy pressing Yugi to the wall and punched him with all my strength, but he just looked at me and laughed. I kept punching and kept laughing at me.

I guess I started irritating the guy after a while and in a wink of an eye I was next to Yugi.

Being suffocated hanging against a cruel hand and a hard wall. The next move that the guy made surprised me he let go of Yugi dropping him to the floor, but left me hanging in the air without oxygen.

Yugi seemed so helpless lying on the floor barely alive and soon I knew that death was just as close to me, yet all I could think about was Yugi. The last thing I can remember was that the guy threw a business card of some sort o Yugi.

Next thing I knew I woke up in a big empty factory tied to a pillar, with pain pulsing through my whole body. I was there for whole day before Yugi came. He challenged the guy to a shadow game.

I think I must have hit my head hard because it was clearly Yugi but he seemed different… and I never heard of a shadow game before. The game never began…

A moment of silence… followed by the sound of a machinegun. My eyes burn when I see that sight before me. Time froze for barely a second before the men escaped. I was useless like always, tied with a river of tears flowing down my cheek. My eyes were still fixed on him, hoping and wishing for just a single movement, wishing for him to be alive…

He moved… he slowly got up and moved toward me and once he got to me he untied me. I could see the pain in his eyes, the blood flowing down his body… He fell to the floor and I was next to him as soon as I could be. He was still alive, but no longer able to move. I called for help, but remained by his side. While waiting he talked and I listened to the sweetness of his voice.

Help never came and his voice stopped ringing in my ears as I sat beside him waiting…

The tears never stopped and I never left his side…

**x-x-x-x-x**

Now everybody is standing around this hole dressed in black with torn hearts and rivers of tears and I can't help feeling guilty. I should have never exited the shadows. I will miss him for as long as I am cursed to live. I will regret many things, but never will I regret loving him. Maybe my love was not meant to be and maybe it is now too late to tell him how I truly feel, but he will remain with me until my end comes. I understand that everything happened and I can't change the past, but I can't accept this…

Forever he will live in my heart, forever I will regret not telling him, forever is never too late, forever he will be my reason for living…

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think of it.


End file.
